


Bedtime

by Narya_Flame



Series: Nárë a Lindalë [20]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Autumn, Family Fluff, Ficlet, First Age, Found Families, Gen, House of Finwë - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slightly bittersweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya_Flame/pseuds/Narya_Flame
Summary: Maglor is away on a trip and Maedhros has been left with the children.  He isn't sure he's up to the task.





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunn/gifts).



The fire guttered in the hearth, sullen and red, and the smoked wind of autumn moaned in the chimney shaft. Maedhros glanced up from his ledger at the two slender forms sprawled on the rug - one lanky and blond, one smaller and chubbier with sleek dark hair, both engrossed in their books.

 

“Elrond,” he called. “Time for bed.”

 

The child looked up, brows lowering into a stubborn scowl.

 

 _Ah._ It was going to be one of those evenings. “Your brother went hours ago,” Maedhros pointed out.

 

“But Gildor isn’t going to bed,” countered Elrond.

 

“That’s because I’m older,” drawled the fair-haired boy without taking his eyes from the page.

 

“I’m not tired.” Elrond folded his arms and stuck out his bottom lip. “You can’t make me sleep.”

 

Maedhros resisted the urge to respond with, “No, but I can pick you up, carry you to your room and lock the door.” Six moons ago the boy wouldn’t have dared to speak to him in that way - hells, the twins had barely dared to whisper in his presence when they first came here.

 

_Not that I can blame them for that._

 

A grey chill settled on him like dust from a cobweb. No, he would not risk their precious trust by uttering anything they could take as a threat - although he couldn’t help wishing he’d gone with Maglor to visit their aunt, and left the boys in the care of one of the stewards. Or better yet, he wished that Lalwen had journeyed north to stay with them. Both she and Maglor had a talent for managing the boys that he, Maedhros, seemed to lack these days.

 

He tried a different approach. “What are you reading that interests you so?”

 

Elrond curled one arm around the book, as though he expected it to be taken away. “It’s about how the sun and the moon were made.” His frown grew puzzled. “They don’t really chase one another through the sky and under the earth, do they?”

 

“Not precisely, no.” An idea struck him. “If you come to bed now, then in the morning I will help you find a book that explains what really happens.”

 

The boy’s eyes darkened again, and a crinkle appeared between his brows. Maedhros watched indecision flickering on his face as he weighed whether this was a fair bargain. Eventually, Elrond asked, “Why can’t you tell me now?”

 

“Because knowledge is like friendship, or even love.” The words - his mother’s - tripped from his tongue unthinking, and inside him a yearning ache rose like the swell of the tide. “It lasts longer and is worth more when it has been truly earned.”

 

Elrond tilted his head and Maedhros had the unsettling impression that the boy knew what passed through his mind, though there was no brush against his consciousness, no pressure asking for entry - and then the grey eyes cleared, and a smile spread across the solemn little face. “Very well. May I take the book to bed with me? Please?”

 

“I don’t see why not.” It was little enough to ask; Maedhros would have agreed to much more if it would avoid an argument. “But don’t wake your brother.”

 

Elrond snorted. “He’d sleep through an earthquake. And he snores.”

 

A smile tugged Maedhros’s lips. “I’ll tell you a secret.” He leaned forward, lowering his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. “So does Maglor.”

 

* * *

 

 

_Art by the wonderful bunn.  See more of her lovely work on[her DeviantArt page.](https://www.deviantart.com/victoriaclare)_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There's a character meme been doing the rounds on Tumblr. Bunn [asked me for my thoughts on Elrond](https://naryaflame.tumblr.com/post/178222081819/character-meme-elrond-nerdanel), and we got into a discussion about Movie Elrond and his ridiculous expression when Merry and Pippin gatecrash the Council (the eyebrows...I can't even). In response, bunn [drew two sketches of Movie Elrond](http://cycas.tumblr.com/post/178286910774/two-quick-grumpy-movie-elronds-for-practice-i), one young and one older. I couldn't resist mini Elrond with his indignant expression, and wrote 'Bedtime' in response to it.


End file.
